It's for the Best
by ObsidianX
Summary: An Old Ficlet I wrote along time ago while bored AAMRN Fans you probably don't want to read this.


I don't own them I never claimed to please don't sue me I'm just borrowing the cast of pokemon for a brief little fic. 

Yep another One Shot Rescued from Oblivion while I'm suffering insomnia. 

Pokemon: It's For the Best   
Ash Ketchum laid awake on the bunk in the Pokemon center staring at the ceiling. His mind however was on the events of the previous day when they had been stopped by that old woman doing a survey of the youth of today. Misty's answer to her question about where do you see yourself in five years had really shocked him. Her answer bothered him he could still here her say. "I want to be married and having a normal life with the man I love." he still remembered how she had taken his hand after that proclamation earning them both a knowing look from the old woman.   
"I shouldn't be so surprised after all things are getting pretty serious between us ever since that incident with Rudy a few years back." That thought however brought him no comfort he just kept picturing a normal life living a city with a normal job and it was scaring him half to death. "Why does it. If I love her shouldn't I put her before my dream?" he asked himself he was truly afraid of the answer because deep down he knew he couldn't give up his dream and neither could she.   
"I don't want our relationship to end up like Mom and Dad's her pregnant and then me taking off because I'm sick of normal life." Ash glanced over at Misty realizing that even though he loved her dearly their lives were on different paths and if they stayed together they both would be sorry. "No choice I'd best do it now while she's asleep I don't think I could do so to her face." Ash carefully got up careful not to disturb the others in the room.   
Borrowing two sheets of paper from Nurse Joy's desk he set down to write what would be his goodbye and explanation's to his friends.   
"Dear Misty,   
I know what I'm about to do will hurt you dearly but it's for the best, Your comments yesterday have made me realize our lives are on different paths. Even though I do care deeply for you I cannot be the man you need me to be I cannot live a normal life with you. I have come to the conclusion that it will be better on both of us if I leave now I don't want anything like what happened between my parents happening to us with time invested together thrown away because one of us is miserable.   
So Good bye I will see you again someday after we have both moved on and come to accept that this is the best decision that was possible.   
Your Friend Always,   
Ash 

PS: If you want to know I did love you and that's why I'm doing this" 

Ash folded the letter and carefully scrawled her name on the back for a moment he nearly tore it up but his resolve held.. He then picked up the other sheet and began to write a letter to his other traveling companion.   
"Brock   
I am saying goodbye I will miss you both and have a request of you please look after Misty since I know what I do will hurt her badly.   
Your Friend,   
Ash   
PS Good luck with your dream about being a breeder."   
Ash looked up it was nearly morning which would mean the others would be waking up soon. He carefully made his way back threw the silent halls of the Pokemon center and carefully placed each note by it's intended recipient. Carefully dressing then awakening Pikachu and telling him to be quiet. He made his way out of the front door the confused and still drowsy rodent following him.   
"Pika pi Ka chu?" Pikachu asked as he followed his trainer out onto the dew covered ground. Pikachu looked around at all the sparkling drops and took a minute to inhale the scent.   
"We are leaving Pikachu and it's for the best so lets go I want to be at least far enough away that they can't catch up by the time they awake." Ash said picking up his pace. Pikachu with a confused look on his face just hurried to catch up to his retreating trainer.   
Misty woke up to find Ash gone and note sitting beside her she picked it up and read. "No No NO!" she yelled running past a startled Brock and out side. "Ash where are you please come back." She yelled at the top of her lungs not caring who saw her. "Ash I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything please come back I love you." she said as she sunk to the ground Brock having read his own note reached down and picked her up carrying her back inside.   
Ash Ketchum reached up to wipe a tear from his face "It's for the best." he said calmly.   
The End. 

This was my Old Jab at Ash and Misty Romance fics. Yes I do notice how similar it was to the rewritten version of Like Father Like Son's Prequal/Prologue but I degress I'm just trying to get some fics up on my page that aren't incomplete. 

I did rename it form Fateful Night to It's for the Best since I like It's for the Best better. 

OH and Before Ash and Misty Fans jump down my throat for this Jab let me point out that i wrote it after I got sick of folks yelling at me to write a fic where Ash and Misty have feelings for each other despite my dislike of that couple. And this ficlet was the best I could do in that area. 


End file.
